


Душа была полна...

by FandomRussianGirl



Series: Collection of poems [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Gen, Phycology, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRussianGirl/pseuds/FandomRussianGirl
Summary: Что на самом дела находится на душе у, такого бесстрастного и злобного человека, как Роуг? Просто стих о том, как я это вижу.





	Душа была полна...

Ты помнишь тех, кто сделал больно?

Кто каждый раз вдруг уходил?

И без причины на смиренье,

Казалось, стал совсем другим.

  
Таких людей здесь очень много,

Нас убивают изнутри.

  
Из глаз текут дорожки боли,

Мы все забыли, кто они,

  
И одинокими мы стали,

Закрыли двери на замки.

Никто не вспомнит о нас даже,

Надежды нет, остался миг.

  
Судьба была такой жестокой,

Что счастье было далеко.

  
Ту даль, забытые дороги,

  
Мы помнили, как страшный сон.

  
И мысли наши, словно паутина,

Переплетали множество дорог.

  
Здесь выбор каждый сделать должен,

От этого зависела любовь.

  
Уйти, остаться, и опять по кругу,

Кричали люди, сделав шаг.

  
От них зависела причина,

Смотреть ли смерти здесь в глаза?

  
Я помнил, люди умирали,

  
Питаясь болью, что ушла,

  
Они не сами выбирали,

  
Наслаждаясь, верно, выбором сполна.

  
И сам уже я умираю тленно,

Жизнь я не помню, но боюсь,

  
Что время остановится мгновенно,

И там, в том мире, не проснусь...


End file.
